Mm, you taste like paradise
by Chitose Kagero
Summary: A friendly little dare goes a bit far when a local rumor turns out to be quite true, with Noel finding out rather...Up close! Ongoing story, so please read and review the chapters! Updates may be slow so...Please forgive me!


Noel was never one for silly things like fairy tales and magic. If he couldn't see it, how in the goddess' name was he supposed to believe it, right? Nothing can be real without proof, like in science. Certain things were indeed theoretical, but they were based on solid principles. And this simple fact of disbelief in any sort of supernatural beings, was why he was indeed, trekking through a cold Halloween night, onto the abandoned property of an old castle. Snow was freaking out about how there was someone in the castle, who had to be a vampire obviously, because he never left his house or some crock that he usually came up with. Noel scoffed at the older's silliness as per usual, and then that was how he ended up here, to disprove Snow, just like always. On the old grounds of some abandoned mansion, just to prove a point. His pride was indeed a burden sometimes…But it's not like he had anything better to do, right? He lived alone, no family, no real friends he could count on. He was pretty much an outcast at his school, being not interesting in the…Normal teenage things. He loved to read, and write, and draw, even though he was only remotely decent at them, nothing special. He huffed, trekking up the steep hill that went up to the manor, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck, hands tucking further into his pockets. Part of him was hoping that there was someone in there. Maybe he could make a friend.

Jade eyes peered out of a draped window, wondering what someone was doing on his property. No one ever came up here, much less some bratty teenager. He was half past just ignoring him, he had no business here, so why should he bother. But then again that lingering feeling of loneliness formed a lump in his throat. He hadn't had any sort of contact in so long…He craved it, and this little brunet could suffice. He looked so sweet, so innocent. Jade turned to crimson, and an alabaster hand ran its thin fingers through equally pale silver locks of choppy hair, a devilish smirk spreading across his face.

Geez this place was creepy, Noel could think to himself as he wandered the halls of this place. It was beautiful under all the layers of cobwebs and dust, full of paintings and sculptures, he only wished he had brought his camera with him…He'd have to come back and take a few pictures in a better light sometime.

"I have to wonder who used to live here…Must've been quite the guy…" He mused out loud, looking around a bit, examining a large portrait of a silver haired man, with bright green eyes and pale skin. He was so handsome but…He wore such a lonely expression on his face. He had to wonder why the artist didn't change it to a less sad one…He shuddered, at the sudden creaking of stairs, hearing someone, or something approach him slowly. He froze, not even knowing the why behind it.

"If I may be so inclined to ask, but who in the goddess' name are you, and why are you in my house young man?" He voice called from behind him, soft and sweet, before grabbing by the shoulder and pushing him up against the wall. "Trespassing is a crime you know, little boy." He chuckled darkly, eyes glowing in the dark. "What is your name then…? My little intruder….?" He purred, voice smooth like silver, caressing his face.

"I…I didn't mean to disturb you s-s-ir…I didn't know anyone lived here actually…" He stuttered, nervous as hell now. He didn't need a criminal record now! "I'm N-noel Kreiss…I'm very sorry sir for intruding, but please, don't call the cops on me…" He half begged, being held up between the wall and the other's forearm crushing his windpipe at the moment. A amused scoff came from the other's lips, his pink tongue running across them in hunger and lust.

"I truly doubt a criminal record is the biggest problem you will be facing my dearest Noelly." He purred, loosening his death grip on the boy's body, pulling at his scarf from his neck. "For you see, I'm much too hungry and you are far too tempting for your own good…So be a good boy and stay still while I have a quick bite, okay?" He flashed an innocent looking smile, minus large canines, which could be now considered fangs. Noel whimpered under the silverette's grasp, eyes wide with terror. Part of him screamed run, while the other was praying for a swift death. The other man just rolled his eyes, ripping at the clothing between his and his meal. Noel squirmed falling to the ground with a very painful thump.

"Get the hell off me!" He tried to crawl away, eyes wide with horror, only for his back to be met with a dusty wall. "If this is a joke made up by Snow…It's not funny anymore…!" He huddled, knees coming up to his chest. He was scared now, beyond belief. The vampire crouched down, hovering over the boy, sighing.

"You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be Noelly. Just give in to me, and I promise I will not kill you…" He spoke softly, getting closer to the brunette. "Trust me, the last thing I want is to take from the world is such a lovely man as yourself…." He forced himself on the other, making his legs fall flat on the ground, and lifting his head with a finger. "I'll reward you with a bit of pleasure if you let me have what I desire…" He spoke softly, trying to convince the teenager.

"What even remotely makes you think I'll trust you…?" He furrowed his eyebrows, a lump forming in his throat.

"You're in no position to be making bargains you know dear…" He chuckled, inching closer to his neck, hot breath making the younger shudder. "…You're best off letting the chips fall where they may on this one." Noel closed his eyes tightly, bracing for pain, as he felt the other's hot tongue run along his neck.

"I don't even know your name…" It struck him funny as to why the other hadn't given him such a formality.

"It's…Hope…" He hesitated for a moment, wondering why the younger even asked him such a thing. He was about to suck him dry like a bottle of wine and he wanted to exchange formalities. Child was strange indeed. "Now will you quit being such an insolent little brat…And let me have my meal without any other interruptions..?" He asked quietly, his own bloody eyes staring into the other's azure pools. A small nod was given by the brunette, before Hope finally got his chance to dig his fangs into the tanned skin, eliciting a small sound from his lips, before he passed out from blood loss. Hope released the boy, a smile forming on his face as he watched him sleep. He wiped his lips on his sleeve, before picking the other up in his arms, a chuckle echoing as he brought him upstairs.

"Noel Kreiss…I think I'll keep you."

~End, chapter one~


End file.
